The Meaning of Pops
by LadyJet2
Summary: Zenigata finds out a lot of things very quickly about Lupin the Third, most that surprise both the thief and the inspector. COMPLETE! Update: The Epilogue! Thank you for the reviews! It's been fun!
1. The Missing Son

Title: The Meaning of Pops

Author: Lady Jet

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Zenigata finds out a lot of things very quickly about Lupin the Third, most that surprise both the thief and the inspector.

Author's Note: I own nothing!

Chapter one: The Missing Son

The memories still haunted Inspector Zenigata. What if things had been different? What if his wife hadn't died in labor? What if he was able to keep his son? He wondered if he would be in the position that he was now. A young inspector Zenigata walked along to his office. It was a long night of research on a local robbery. There were very few clues and once the night shift was over Zenigata went home. As he walked along he reflected upon his horrible choice.

"_Zenigata-san?" the doctor asked coming into the waiting room. Zenigata jumped up and felt his heart race._

"_Where is she? Is she okay? Did they both make it?" He couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He felt like he could have made a great martini at that moment, if the news wasn't so horrid._

"_I'm so sorry, Zenigata-san. She didn't make it. You're lucky you didn't loose your son in the process. It was too late, the infection in her blood was too far along. Your son is ill, but we believe he will make it. This way, you can see him. He's in ICU." The doctor walked off towards the intensive care units. Zenigata shuttered and followed the doctor. He was only twenty, just entering the police academy. His wife had just finished nursing school when they decided to have a child._

"_Is...is that my boy?" The doctor nodded to his question. "He's so small..." Zenigata gently held the small boy's hand. He gently stroked the child's head, a few dark brown strands of hair. In his heart, Zenigata knew that he could in no way support a child while in the academy; but leaving the academy would be no better for either of them._

"_Zenigata-san? Are you all right?" the doctor looked at the young man almost knowing what was going through his head._

"_I can't take care of him. Not in the way that he needs it. He needs a home, a better home than I would ever give him. I've always wanted to be a father, but my son needs more than that."_

"_If you wish, I can draw up some adoption papers for you whenever you want." Zenigata nodded and the doctor left him and his newborn son alone. _

_The babe opened his bright blue eyes and looked upon his father as he knew him for the only time._


	2. Don't Call me Pops

Title: The Meaning of Pops

Author: Lady Jet

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Zenigata finds out a lot of things very quickly about Lupin the Third, most that surprise both the thief and the inspector.

Author's Note: I own nothing!

Chapter two: Don't Call me Pops

"LUPIN! You son of a bitch get your ass over here!" Twenty years had changed Inspector Detective Zenigata. He tried as hard as he could to forget about his son, somewhere out in the world. Lupin the Third's red coat flashed as the thief ran along the roads of Niagra Falls.

"Hey Watch your language Pops! There's kids around!" Lupin laughed over his shoulder. Zenigata glared at the lanky frame of Lupin as he jumped into a waiting car. Speeding down the road leaving Zenigata in the dust. Zenigata tossed his hat down and stomped it into the ground. At times he hated that kid.

Kid. Zenigata hung his head and picked up his hat. It was almost September and the weather was already turning. Just as it had been when he was born. He shook his head and walked away.

"Hajime..." Zenigata didn't know what his son's name was now, but it was he had always wanted to call his first son. He hung his head and walked back to the local FBI office.

Lupin relaxed and looked out the windows of the passenger seat of the car. The passing trees has begun to change; and as they drove through the country side towards their hide out, Lupin saw the farmers begin to harvest the late summer wheat and cut the drying stalks of corn. It looked so much like the French country side, it caused a pang of nostalgia.

"This is no time to be a tourist Lupin." Goemon said glancing at the brown haired young man from behind him. Lupin sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"You just don't understand, my dear Goemon. This time of year is kinda hard for me," Lupin spoke slowly, and without his usual pep.

"We all have our pasts, Lupin, we shouldn't let them effect us now. If you live in the past you're doomed to re-live it." Lupin shook his head and looked back out the window.

"Let it go Goemon," Jigen said in defense of his long time partner. Goemon shook his head slightly and went back to meditation.

Of all the things I've ever wanted, there's still one thing I can't track down. One thing I can never steal but have to see and let go at best. Lupin's crystal blue eyes closed and he hung his head frowning.

"Lupin where have you been?" Fujiko said waiting in their small hide out in the Catskills. Lupin smiled and shrugged his odd passive behavior from the trip home gone.

"Out seeing the sights. Course didn't help that Ol' Pops showed up to ruin our fun. But hey, while we were sight seeing, we got plenty of shots for the heist," Lupin said with a grin as he took out his camera. He handed it to Jigen and smirked. "How about we develop these puppies?" Lupin frowned and shuttered a bit turning paler than usual.

"Lupin? Are you all right?" Goemon asked a supportive hand on the young man's shoulder. Lupin brushed it off and smiled though a little forced.

"Yeah I just gotta take my meds. I'll be back in a second." With that the young man headed upstairs to the bedrooms.

"I didn't know Lupin takes medication. What for?" Fujiko asked tossing her hair back over her shoulders.

"He periodically gets bad blood infections, he takes the medication as a precaution for it. It came from his blood mother. Sometimes he gets a bit ill like that. He'll be fine." Fujiko frowned and watched as Jigen walked into the bathroom made darkroom and closed the door.

"Blood mother?"

At his hotel, Inspector Zenigata threw off his coat and flopped into an overstuffed chair. He needed a good bottle of sake right then. Granted the stuff usually made him sick to his stomach, but at least it was strong and kept his mind off of things. Instead he settled on a smoke. Lighting a cigarette he took a long drag letting the smoke escape from his nose and mouth as he exhaled.

"Damn Lupin. Nothing but a punk going on his father's money and luck." The man puffed angrily on his cigarette and stared into the distance through his window. The hotel was almost picturesque in it's location over the great falls. The leaves changing and the light coming from the Canadian side lighting up the horseshoe in a spectacular array of colors.

"She would have loved to see this..." Zenigata thought sadly. He leaned back and frowned stuffing out the light with half hearted ease and headed for bed. "Wherever you are kid, I hope you're happy with your life," he whispered into the night air as he turned down the sheets and slept.


	3. The Heist

Title: The Meaning of Pops

Author: Lady Jet

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Zenigata finds out a lot of things very quickly about Lupin the Third, most that surprise both the thief and the inspector.

Author's Note: I own nothing!

Chapter three: The Heist

Lupin wrote out his note to both the FBI and Zenigata, as well as the casino that they were going to hit. He finished his notes and put them in an envelope to be mailed.

"Lupin," Fujiko asked as she sat down across from the master thief. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't a true Lupin?" Lupin frowned and rubbed his arm.

"I didn't think it was important; but yeah, I was adopted into the Lupin clan." Fujiko glared at him and leaned back.

"Alright, Lupin, let's hear it. Everything. Did you tell Goemon and Jigen and leave me out of the loop?" Lupin frowned and slunk down in his chair.

"N-no, well Jigen knows but that's because he found out. And Goemon forced it out of me. I didn't mean not to tell you Fuji-cakes! It's just...I really didn't want anyone to know. I mean if word got out that I'm not of the same blood as my father then what would happen, y'know?" Fujiko didn't look impressed.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on Lupin!" she yelled. Lupin winched and fidgeted looking at his hands.

"Okay, okay...I'll tell you. I was adopted by my father and mother from Japan when I was a baby. I don't remember much about my real mother and father, and most of the information from my adoption was destroyed when our house burned down when I was about one. That's one of the reasons I travel around, instead of staying in Europe or France; maybe some day someone will recognize me not as Lupin but as their son.

"It's the only thing I really want, Fujiko, to know who my parents really are. All I know is that my mother had a blood infection when she was pregnant with me, so it's kinda the reason why I'm not exactly the beefiest of the Lupin's. That's also why I have to take antibiotics a lot. Maybe I'll get lucky this year, maybe I'll find them."

"Oh Lupin, I never knew." Fujiko went over to him and gave him a hug. Lupin smiled and started to drool his one hand traveling to her butt. "You Pig!" A red hand print appeared on Lupin's face.

"It's just in my nature Fujiko baby! Hey, will you promise me something?" Lupin asked his face serious once again. Fujiko nodded wondering what it was. "Will you promise never to tell anyone or talk about what I just told you outside of the gang, please?" Lupin took her hands and looked her right in the eyes.

"I could never say no to those beautiful eyes, Lupin. You have my word." Lupin smiled and held her close and kissed her.

"Thanks babes. You're the best!" Fujiko pushed him away.

"Don't get too comfortable there. Well I'd better get going. After all, I do have a job to do. Later Lupin," Fujiko said with her trademark smile and wave. Lupin sighed lovingly and waved back watching her leave; or rather watching her rear end.

"Pick up your jaw from the floor Lupin, we've got work to do," called Jigen from the other room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

"So what do you think of this Inspector? Is Lupin that stupid as to tell us where he's going to hit and when?" the special agent said with a smirk. Zenigata shook his head at the young man.

"Lupin considers himself a gentleman thief. It's not stupidity that drives him. It's some weird honor code or something," Zenigata speaks. The young man snorted and shook his head.

"Right, didn't he kill some people though? He's just a flaming ass hole." Zenigata almost smacked the man at the comment.

"He was innocent of that. There was a man playing to be him, and framed him. Lupin has never killed in all the years I've chased him, the worst it's gone to was arson, and that was for the best." The young special agent looked at the inspector as if he was insane.

"Right, whatever," he muttered. Zenigata gave up on him. In truth, as Zenigata thought about it, Lupin the Third wasn't such a bad guy. He stole and occasionally lit a crack house on fire, but other than that, his record was spotless. Maybe it was the fact that it was almost his son's birthday, but Zenigata had little interest in capturing Lupin. His son would be twenty-one, wherever he was living.

"You don't seem too interested in this Inspector," Zenigata spun around and saw the head of security for the casino. Zenigata frowned and relaxed.

"It's...complicated. Believe it or not this is the first time Lupin's stolen something around this time. Usually he's quiet, and usually I take a break," the Japanese inspector said honestly.

"Family business around this time?" the head of security asked. Zenigata nodded and sighed, trying hard to push the thought's of his family to the back of his mind.

"Yes, but I suppose we all can be surprised now and then, can't we?" Zenigata stood up and checked his watch. "It's almost time..."

Lupin smiled and snuck along the upper rails of the Casino. Fujiko had done her part wonderfully. Working for the casino undercover getting all the right information and clearance needed for the heist; then the rest was up to Lupin and the guys. Below him, he could see Jigen playing black jack in disguise, while Goemon was playing at the slots. They were almost invisible to the crowd, but Lupin knew the top of his friends' heads, even in costume. Shaking off his thoughts Lupin walked silently down the catwalk.

"Dealer's got a diamond," came Jigen's voice from his earpiece. Lupin frowned and looked below to find the guards. There were none near. "High," came the voice again. Lupin paled and glanced around in the cat walk and heard, below the chatter and noise of the casino below the steady fall of footsteps.

Ai yi yi yi yi yi yi! thought the wolf as he looked for an escape. He walked as quickly and as quietly away from the steps that were pursuing him. There was no escape, he saw too late the figure up ahead.

"Hold it right there Lupin." Lupin cringed and cursed under his breath. He felt so stupid for being caught.

"All right Pops, you got me," the sly thief said as he turned around. Yet he paled seeing the stone face of a special agent staring him right in the kisser; with a gun casually pointed in the direction of Lupin's heart.

"You are under arrest, Arsene Lupin the Third." Another gun was put into Lupin's back. The young man gulped nervously and looked around quickly for a means of escape. He saw one, below, and quickly leaping up to his rescue.

"Sorry to disappoint, Special Agent, but only one guy's gonna catch me, and i'm afraid you just aren't the guys. Ta!"Suddenly the cables that held the cat walk above were sliced and then the walk itself sliced width wise. In the commotion, a bullet was fired and Lupin escaped.

"Damn! He's gotten away! Seal the entrances and get that son of a bitch!" the security flooded the casino, but all they found was a trail of blood and a very well cut door.


	4. Lost no More

Title: The Meaning of Pops

Author: Lady Jet

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Zenigata finds out a lot of things very quickly about Lupin the Third, most that surprise both the thief and the inspector.

Author's Note: I own nothing!

Chapter Four: Lost no More

"We have some good samples of Lupin in the database. We'll find out if this blood came from him or one of his crew in no time." The lab technician was a lanky fellow, with shaggy blonde hair that seemed to go in every unnatural direction. Zenigata cursed himself up and down for letting the FBI try to handle his case.

"Damn it! I knew I should have never trusted that guy to try and handle Lupin on his own!" The lab tech just shook his head and continued to work.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep, Inspector. This might take a while."

"I thought you said it would be no time," Zenigata said with a rather confused look. The tech hung his head a bit.

"Listen, just get some sleep, I'll have you paged when the results are ready. We're going to do a lot of tests on the samples anyway," the tech said practically kicking the older man out of his lab.

"Well, all right, but I'd better be the first to know!" With that said the inspector headed off to his hotel room.

"OW DAMN IT!" Lupin yelled at the top of his lungs. Jigen winched and sighed.

"Hold still Lupin, or this 'ill hurt a hell of a lot worse," the gunman said while wrapping the fresh gun wound around Lupin's waist.

"Some damn birthday this turned out to be." Fujiko sighed and looked over the money she was able to pull from the tables before perking up.

"Oh that's right, you're going to be what? Twenty today?" Lupin sulked and cursed a bit.

"Twenty one thank you, I've been working with Jigen since we were...hum sixteen?" the brown haired man asked suddenly wishing he hadn't moved so quickly. "OW DAMN THAT HURT!"

"You were seventeen I was almost nineteen. And stop moving the hell around! Geeze act your age for once." Jigen continued to work on the injured thief. "You're lucky it didn't hit anything. There, done." Lupin put his shirt tie and jacket back on and winched slowly leaning back against the old couch.

"Well the place is rather hot now, perhaps it would be better to stay low for a while," Goemon said sitting by the door Indian style, his sword cradled gently in his shoulder. Lupin sighed rather painfully and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe just go sight seeing. After all, what is this state's moto? 'I love New York'? Let's relax a while! Besides, Pops needs a break, and we deserve one!" Agreements came from the three other members of the gang, and the discussion was settled.

Zenigata sighed and flipped through the files that were spread over his bed in his hotel room. He scratched his head and grumbled looking over what little personal information the ICPO had on the thief. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed the file.

"DAMN YOU LUPIN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs to release the stress and steam. The buzz of his cell phone caused Zenigata to jump and panic slightly. "Zenigata."

"Inspector, you need to come down to the lab right away, there's something very strange going on," the lab tech said over the phone. His voice was rather shaky and he could hear machines running in the background.

"Right I'll be down there in ten." Hanging up the phone, Zenigata tossed his signature trench coat on and left for his car.

As he drove along he wondered what could be so weird to make the lab tech sound so strangely. He shook it off as nothing and pulled into the drive way.

"Inspector, if you'll come this way, there are several important things we need to discuss," said a special agent as he stepped out of his car.

"What's wrong, sir?" Zenigata asked walking along next to the man.

"We've done several different DNA tests on the blood samples we recovered from the crime scene. We were trying to see if there was any link to any other criminals in our database or even in the FBI and elsewhere; to see if there is any connection family wise to his ways of getting in." Zenigata frowned a bit. He hadn't heard that Lupin had any other family other than his mother and father.

"What have you found out sir?" he asked looking forward as they entered the lab.

"He has no genetic similarities to the other Lupin's. Lupin the second and his wife are not his parents." Zenigata stared in utter shock at the lab tech.

"You mean, he was adopted?"

"Or kidnaped, we don't know. But also...you might want to take a look at these results, Inspector, I suggest you take them to your hotel to read them. It's completely confidential between the three of us." Zenigata frowned and took the file almost afraid to open it. Swallowing his pride he opened the file and began to read.

"Woah! What's this all about Zenigata?" came the voice of the chief through the other line. Zenigata sighed and rubbed his eyes which were red and tear stained.

"I'm resigning from the Lupin case, as well as Interpol. I really don't want to talk about the details Chief. It's just, things have come up and I feel I'm going to be a liability to the case."

"Well if you're sure Zenigata. You were the best Inspector we had on Lupin's trail, we're sorry to see you go. I'll see you in a week then at the office when you get back."

"Of course chief, a week. Good bye," Zenigata said as he looked sadly at the file from the lab that was opened across his lap. "You were right under my nose all along, Hajime, and I was too blind to see it."


	5. Abandon Me

Title: The Meaning of Pops

Author: Lady Jet

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Zenigata finds out a lot of things very quickly about Lupin the Third, most that surprise both the thief and the inspector.

Author's Note: I own nothing!

Chapter Five: Abandon Me

Lupin, Jigen and Goemon sat in front of a local coffee shop drinking in the sights as well as the news from around the world. The weather was cool but that didn't seem to stop the steady flow of tourists that came to the area just for the leaves. Lupin shook his head and went back to his reading as a bunch of loud kids came running into the area. What caught his eye though was a familiar figure walking slowly on the other side of the street.

"Holy Crap it's Pops!" Lupin choked out trying to hide his face even more from the trench coated cop.

"He tracked us down that quickly? Hey wait a second, Lupin that looks like a suitcase, and he doesn't exactly have the best look about him." Jigen's words popped into the thief's head like the words sex and money did.

"Huh?" Lupin watched and indeed saw that while the cop was in his usual uniform he was carrying a suitcase and his hat was off. As Lupin watched the cop seemed to have been either not sleeping well or very emotionally wrecked.

"Perhaps we should leave Lupin," said Goemon. Lupin frowned and shook his head.

"No, something's up. Pops' got the eyes of a hawk when it comes to me, he should have spotted me anyway." Folding up the newspaper the thief got up and walked over towards the cop.

"Don't bother Lupin," Zenigata said as he heard Lupin's fast steps come up behind him. He didn't even bother turning around.

"Pops? What's wrong? You okay? I mean, hell, you almost walked right past me and didn't even so much as try to take out your cuffs!"

"That's because I'm off your case," came the reply. Lupin blinked and stood in shock.

"They...they fired you? How could they do that? How could you let them? I mean c'mon you're the only one whose ever gotten close to catching me!"

"They didn't fire me, you punk, I resigned. I'm old Lupin. I'm almost forty two. I'm not chasing you forever. It's time I actually went home, there's nothing left to do now anyway." The man still kept his back to the thief. Lupin looked extremely hurt and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Zenigata, you're...you're giving up? Why? C'mon! If it means that much to you, you can catch me right now!" The hat was placed on the graying buzz cut head and the shoulders slumped.

"It's family business Lupin, I'm not going to jeopardize this case any more, now that I know," a weak and very un-Zenigata-like voice said. Lupin knew that there were tears in those eyes and tried himself not to break up. "I'm just glad that I got to know you through these games. I've got to go Lupin, there's a lot of things I have to do before I head back to Japan. Good bye Arsene." Lupin blinked and watched in shock as the cop pulled away from his hand. Never once had the Interpol officer called him by his first name. He didn't know why, but Lupin felt abandoned.

"P-Pops...?" he asked weakly as the figure continued to walk away and fade into another crowd of tourists; leaving Lupin there to stare in confusion at his long time rival and quite possibly friend under it all.

Lupin sat in stunned silence as the others mulled over what had happened in the plaza.

"I can't believe it. It has to be some kind of trick!" Fujiko said looking at Jigen and Goemon.

"It's not," Lupin said coldly his chin on his chest. The tension around him was about to snap and everyone made sure to steer clear. "THAT DAMN BASTARD ABANDONED ME!" he yelled as he stood up and slammed his fists into the table. Where some may have seen a man pissed about his rival giving up, Jigen Goemon and Fujiko saw a man who was betrayed, and hurting.

"Lupin, maybe this is for the best. Maybe now it will be easier to..."

"I don't WANT it to be easy! Damn it Zenigata was the only guy who came close to catching me! He made it fun to steal! _He_ was the reason why I started sending out the notes! When he came onto my case, it made it more fun," the young man sat heavily back in his chair covering his face that was now stained with tears. "I cared about him...I know this sounds stupid but, he was like a father to me." Fujiko went over and gently pried one of Lupin's callused hands from his face and held it.

"We all felt that way about him. Look we just have to move on, it's not like he's dead. He just retired. Maybe to go and spend time with his family or start a new life." Lupin looked up and blinked his tears away, the gears in his head turning.

"Wait...wait a second! He said something about his family, and also something about jeopardizing the investigation on me 'now that he knew'. Something's up here, Pops is hiding something from me. From everyone."

"Lupin wait!" Jigen's words were too late as the lanky thief ran out the door, not bothering to say good bye. "Damn it. That kid's gonna get himself killed. You coming Goemon?"

"Do I have any choice?" the samurai asked standing up.

"I'm coming too. Lupin may be a pain in the ass, but he's my pain in the ass," Fujiko grabbed her bag and followed the others out, closing the door behind them.


	6. Liar

Title: The Meaning of Pops

Author: Lady Jet

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Zenigata finds out a lot of things very quickly about Lupin the Third, most that surprise both the thief and the inspector.

Author's Note: I own nothing!

Chapter Six: Liar

It didn't take long for the group of determined thieves to track down where Zenigata had been after the heist. Lupin was of only one mind and was working as hard as he could to find answers to his favorite Interpol officer's resignation.

"Hey Lupin, why don't you take a break before you keel over from exhaustion. We've been working for almost three days." Jigen sat down heavily and lit yet another cigarette. Lupin rubbed his eyes and took out one of his own.

"I guess I could use a little break, as soon as I figure out where these calls he was placing were to; as well as where they were from." Lupin yawned widely and shook his head to try and keep himself awake.

"Lupin, why don't you just let it go? What's gotten you so worked up about Pops anyway?" Goemon asked sitting on the couch. Lupin frowned and sighed.

"I don't know. But something in my heart says that I have to do this, if not for my self, but then for Pops. The guy's gone through a lot, y'know? Most of it is my fault anyway. Eh I guess you're right, guys, I should just let Pops go." Lupin got up and went over to the bed and flopped down on it hands going under the pillow.

"It's for the best anyway, Lupin," Fujiko said sitting next to him and looking at the exhausted form of the famous Lupin the Third.

"Yeah...hey...what the hell?" Lupin sat up and lifted the pillow up and took out a piece of paper.

"What is it? Pops forget something?" Jigen went over and leaned over Lupin's shoulder.

"It's...it's a note, from Pops! Or rather by Pops. Looks like he was writing down some stuff. Lessee, it's the address to the FBI crime lab! Says something here about DNA testing on the blood found at the casino. They must not have been sure whose it was. WE GOT OUR LEAD GUYS! OH thanks Pops! I knew that you being such a disorganized guy would come in handy one day!"

"Hey, wait. What's this say down here?" Fujiko asked, pointing to a smudged area in the lower left hand corner. Lupin blinked and frowned a bit trying to read the smudged pencil Japanese.

"Looks like...hajime, the beginning? Weird. What could it mean? Well I guess we'll ask Pops when we figure this all out. But I think we should all take some sleep. You're welcome to bunk with me Fuji-cakes," Lupin said wrapping an arm around her torso, a hand casually undoing a button of her blouse.

"LUPIN!" Yet another red hand print appeared on Lupin's pale face. He whimpered and looked as innocent as possible.

"I'll go and get my own room thank you, you three can fight over the bed. Humph."

"She's a spitfire all right, God I love her." Goemon and Jigen shook their heads.

"You're a real piece of work, Lupin. Now let's get some shut eye," Jigen and Goemon dug out the spare pillows and blankets from the closet and set up on the floor and couch.

"You guys could always share a bed with me y'know. I won't bite. Hey! I didn't mean it that way!" Lupin cried as he held his smarting head from where an ash tray hit him.

"No thanks, besides, you're wounded. Now shut up and get to sleep," Jigen ordered tipping his hat over his eyes even farther and drifted to sleep. Goemon was sitting up straight with his eyes closed, but Lupin knew he was probably meditating. The samurai almost never slept. Lupin sighed and undressed putting his coat, tie, shirt shoes and pants on the dresser and went to bed in his undershirt and happy face boxers.

Morning found the group of master thieves sneaking along inside the FBI lab. It wasn't hard to find some guards and sneak inside in their clothes. Lupin made his way along to one of the labs and went in, showing his ID to the guard. The others followed and with luck that was needed, the lab was empty.

"All right guys, we need to get some information, let's hit the computers." Lupin sat down at one of the computers and opened up the files. With Jigen on guard watching the door and windows, Lupin typed away.

"What are we looking for anyway, Lupin?" asked Goemon as he looked through some papers on a lab desk. Lupin was still typing away.

"Anything that has to do with the heist and blood tests and Zenigata. Something has to be here," he said working feverishly. The others worked and tried hard not to act too suspicious, which wasn't hard for them. Fujiko was the one who found the items they were after.

"I found something, Lupin," Fujiko said. With the speed he was known for Lupin ran to her side.

"What is it?"

"It's the results from some genetic blood tests. Um...Lupin...you'd better read this." Fujiko handed the young man the papers her hands shaking. Lupin frowned and began reading.

"Oh. My. God..." Lupin fell back into a chair and dropped the paper as if it were a poisonous snake. "It can't be! This can't be happening!"


	7. Smoke and Mirrors

Title: The Meaning of Pops

Author: Lady Jet

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Zenigata finds out a lot of things very quickly about Lupin the Third, most that surprise both the thief and the inspector.

Author's Note: I own nothing!

Chapter Seven: Smoke and Mirrors

Zenigata parked his car in his driveway and looked at his home for the first time in several years. There were papers piled up on the front lawn and said lawn needed to be clipped. He had been back a few years back while Lupin was in Japan, but the time he spent actually in the home was short.

"I can't believe it's really over..." he said to himself as he got his keys out and walked up the walk way to the door. His suitcase in hand Zenigata unlocked the door and went in. The inside of his home hadn't changed in the time since he was last there. He flipped on the switch and moved towards his old office next to his bedroom. He tossed his coat and hat onto the waiting rack and set his suitcase on the ground. He had no desire to unpack just yet. Frowning he went over to the desk and picked up the picture of him and his wife upon their wedding day.

"What was she like?" came a very familiar voice. Zenigata spun around his hand going to his gun, searching for the intruder.

"All right where are you?" Zenigata called out. He felt the picture frame being lifted from his hand and turned around to see Lupin sitting on the desk staring at the image.

"I really mean it. What was she like?" Zenigata's heart broke and he put his gun away, thinking up a lie.

"It's nothing, you thief. How about you just leave my house now? I'm not on your case any more. I'm not even a cop. Why don't you leave an old man to his memories?" Zenigata glared, trying hard not to tear up as he took the picture from the weak hands of the young man.

"How about you tell me what I want to know, Pops?" Zenigata blinked hearing the pain and anger in his voice. Where once there was nothing but sly charm and a true smile, there was now a hurt face and a glare. Lupin knew.

"Lupin, leave. Now. There's nothing here for you to steal except my retirement." Zenigata tried hard to keep his voice level, but it didn't work. The tears began to flow freely and Zenigata quickly went to the window and looked out, refusing to look at the man.

"Damn you Zenigata! I know okay? You can't lie to me anymore! Why the hell didn't you tell me! WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME?" Zenigata winched and hung his head. He wouldn't accept it. He couldn't.

"Lupin...you don't know..."

"The hell I do! You can't deny it any longer! I'm your _SON_!" Zenigata let his tears fall freely, his entire body wracked with pent up emotion. "_Why_ did you leave me? Why did you abandon me? Dad, why didn't you try to find me?"

"I didn't abandon you. Your mother had just died, I had just joined the police academy, I just...I couldn't take care of you the way you would have needed. You were sick. I didn't have the money. I had just enough to pay the bills from the hospital but that was it. I didn't just leave you, Hajime, didn't your parents ever give you something from Japan?" Lupin blinked and swallowed remembering the strange kimono that his adopted parents had given him when he turned five.

"It burned down with the house. Along with all my birth certificates. I never knew you were my father. I never even knew the name you had given me. Pops, do you even want to accept me?" Zenigata blinked and turned around seeing the young man clear his eyes from the tears rolling down his face. Those bright blue eyes. He couldn't deny it any longer.

"Hajime, that is the name I gave you. You were to be the beginning of a new life. I don't care that you're a thief. Because I know your a good person. You have morals, out of wack morals but damn it you have them. I never disowned you once I found out. I still love you," Zenigata choked out his tears falling from his eyes. Lupin went over and embraced his father sobbing into the white shirt and red tie. Zenigata held him close crying as well.

"I always knew you'd look after me, Pops. I just didn't know you had started doing it before I ever met you." Zenigata smiled slightly and held the thin young man.

"Hajime, Lupin...you have too many names. You are always welcome here, along with Jigen Goemon and Fujiko. You will always be welcomed home."

AN: Just so you know this is NOT the last chapter, there is one more to go!


	8. Goodbye

Title: The Meaning of Pops

Author: Lady Jet

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Zenigata finds out a lot of things very quickly about Lupin the Third, most that surprise both the thief and the inspector.

Author's Note: I own nothing! Except Haji

Chapter Eight: Good bye

Three years had past and Hajime Arsene Lupin Zenigata the third hadn't stopped in his adopted families tradition. Though he spent more time in Japan at home, learning more about his mother and his favorite Interpol cop who happened to be his father. Even though they often clashed on the fact that Lupin was still a thief, Zenigata admitted that he was stopping worse people from continuing their trades as well as putting a little money back into his own pocket.

"Haji, why don't you go see your father?" Zenigata smiled as his grandson curled up cutely in his lap. The small boy smiled and played with the cop's old hat. Lupin came out and chuckled cleaning his face from the shaving cream.

"Hey come here Kid-o," Lupin smiled and lifted his son lovingly into his arms. Zenigata shook his head as Haji eagerly played with Lupin's rather large ears.

"I'm surprised you and Fujiko finally got married, Lupin," Zenigata said smiling a bit. Lupin winched and shrugged.

"Either way, I'm not complaining." Lupin's grin could have cracked a Buckingham palace guard into smiling. Zenigata was about to say something when a scream was heard from the back garden.

"Fujiko!" Lupin ran outside still carrying his son. Upon arriving Lupin saw that Goemon stood over Fujiko facing off against a familiar enemy. Doctor Nomil's partner stood holding his bleeding hand.

"Momma!" Lupin's son scrambled from his arm and went to her. Lupin and Zenigata pulled their guns and aimed at the man who looked so much like Lupin.

"Seems like you've lost your touch, Lupin,"the man said with the most annoying smirk. Lupin glared.

"I thought they put you and my dear old doctor away for good," Lupin said his voice harsh and protective.

"Yeah, well you're the one whose fallen for our tricks twice now." Lupin blinked and frowned.

"Twice? What the hell are you talking a..." A gunshot rocked the garden and Haji screamed clinging to his mother. Lupin spun around and saw the doctor who had been a family friend for so long holding the smoking gun.

"Lupin..." Zenigata fell forward a single shot to his heart.

"POPS!" His gun clattered to the floor as he caught his father. Two more gun shots rang out and Lupin cringed until the familiar sent of Jigen's cigarettes filled the air. Lupin looked up at his long time partner and saw that both the doctor and his double were down and bleeding, but by no mean's dead.

"I'll call the police and an ambulance," Goemon said after quickly checking to make sure that Fujiko and Haji were all right. He then rushed into the house to make the call. Lupin stared down at the paling form of his father and friend and clung.

"Pops...no you can't leave me. Please, oh please God don't take him away!" Lupin's tears fell across his cheeks and down onto Zenigata's shirt and head.

"Lupin...he's gone," Fujiko said gently placing a hand upon her lover's shoulder. Lupin sobbed and clung tighter not wanting to say goodbye.


	9. Epilogue

Title: The Meaning of Pops

Author: Lady Jet

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Zenigata finds out a lot of things very quickly about Lupin the Third, most that surprise both the thief and the inspector.

Author's Note: I own nothing!

Epilogue:

Lupin smiled and shook his head as he read the paper. Haji Lupin Zenigata had become Interpol's most beloved cop and detective. Lupin didn't care that his son was now working for the same agency that tried for almost twenty five years to catch him. Having finally retired to Japan with Fujiko after Haji entered school, Lupin couldn't have been prouder.

"He'd make his grandfather proud," Fujiko said resting her head gently on Lupin's shoulder, reading the paper with him.

"Yeah, Pops is helping him out though. After all, Arsene Lupin Zenigata the fourth is still out there. Those two are a pair." Lupin shook his head and laughed thinking back to his younger son wanting to know all the secrets to Lupin's adopted family's tradition. The rules were set down and Lupin the Fourth, as he was better known, kept the name clean of any crimes of blood.

"They're coming home for Christmas, you know, Lupin. How are you going to keep them from hurting each other?" Lupin laughed and waved his hand at Fujiko's worry.

"Don't worry, remember what Pops wanted in his will? This property is neutral territory for Zenigatas and Lupins. And Goemon and Jigen, but they don't count much, they like to spend more time in the mountains anyway. I just hope I made him proud," Lupin said with a sad smile.

"Hajime, you made both your fathers proud. Now come on. Goemon and Jigen said they were coming for Christmas too, going to pull together a little gift for everyone." Fujiko walked off into the living room to start putting the tree together. Lupin got up to follow and smiled looking at the photo of his two sons. Haji in his grandfather's trademark trench coat and hat, and Arsene in Lupin's own collection of clothing.

"Damn, we have one screwed up family tree," Lupin said softly. He smiled and tossed the paper onto the desk showing a hauntingly familiar Zenigata being out tricked by his younger brother who looked just like their father. And so the chase never stopped...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. This is the first ever Lupin the Third story I've ever written, and by popular demand I've added the epilogue. Thank you again for your wonderful comments!


End file.
